Pulling the Strings/Black Mage
Category:GuidesCategory:ENM Foreword This guide is intended to provide information on the Pulling the Strings ENM for Black Mage. Instructions on how to get to the ENM are already covered in the general information for the ENM so I will not include that here. |} Equipment :This ENM is level 60 cap, please plan accordingly. Any equipment you have on that is over level 60 will be scaled down due to level sync once you enter the ENM. The equipment I suggest is equipment I have used in this ENM. Any equipment that you have that is in the 50-60 range that is comparable should be adequate. You will want to gear for damage, use gear that gives you INT and Magic Attack Bonus. ::* Weapon: Elemental Staffs ::* Sub: Bugard Strap +1, Lizard Strap +1, Raptor Strap +1 ::* Range: Happy Egg, Morion Tathlum, RSE Ammo Item with INT ::* Head: Wizard's Petasos, Reraise Hairpin ::* Body: Vermillion Cloak, Wizard's Coat,Shaman's Cloak ::* Hands: Wizard's Gloves ::* Legs: Wizard's Tonban ::* Feet: Wizard's Sabots, RSE that gives INT, Mannequin Pumps ::* Neck: Black Silk Neckerchief, Grandiose Chain, Mohbwa Scarf, Star Necklace ::* Ear: Astral Earring, Moldavite Earring, Phantom Earring, RSE Earring with INT/MP ::* Ring: Astral Ring, Hale Ring, Serket Ring, Tamas Ring, INT Ring ::* Back: Black Cape +1, Red Cape +1, Hi-Potion Tank ::* Waist: Penitent's Rope Consumables Food ::I recommend INT and MP food for this ENM, consequently I normaly use a Melon Pie. However any INT food you may have should be sufficient (Best INT food seems to be Cream Puff). I also bring a Yagudo Drink along with me, this will give you Refresh for the duration of its effect. Medicines ::I also get a Hi-Potion Tank or buy 2-3 Hi-Potions. ::I usually bring 1 or 2 Hi-Ethers along, however, you do not normally want to use these due to the fact that they have a long use time and a period of time after use where you cannot cast spells. Misc. Item(s) ::I usually use a Reraise item. While you do not lose exp in this fight there is the possibility that you may die and need to Reraise. Suggested Macros : The Method :* Use your Hi-Potion Tank if you have one so that you have 2-3 Hi-Potions. :* Eat your food. Food does not wear upon entering and you will not have to Refresh the MP gained from the food. :* Upon entering the ENM you lose your sub job and are capped at level 60 so check your gear to make sure that all the equipment you need is actually equipped. :* Use your Reraise item. :* Use your Yagudo Drink. :* Run up to the edge of the ramp going down into the arena, you should be within cast range but out of range of aggro in case you die. :* Cast Ice Spikes, this may Paralyze the Fantoccini while he is hitting you. :* Start casting Flare on the Fantoccini. Note: I have used in all the macro examples, consequently you will need to target the Fantoccini for the first spell, but afterwards you do not have to have him targeted. :* Manafont :* Cast your most powerful single target elemental spells in order of most powerful/potent to least. ::* i.e. Aero III, Water III, Stone III, Thunder II, Blizzard II, Fire II :::** /!\ Do not use any -ga spell on Fantoccini it may hit the Moblin and they will both attacks you :D /!\ :* Elemental Seal Drain :* Use your Hi-Potions if you need to. :* Once you have gone through your list of spells, start over at the beginning. Rinse and repeat until you win. :* If you think you are going to die, ensure you cast Bio II before you do. This will hinder the Fantoccini's regen effect. :* In the event that you fail, wait for the Fantoccini to return to his station in the center of the arena, Reraise, rest up and finish him off, this is when you may want to use the Hi-Ethers to restore MP faster. If you did not cast Bio II prior to dying, Fantoccini will most likely have regen most or all of its HP in about one minute. Video m-yFsoVFnlo Disclaimer :This guide is no guarantee that you will win, while I do win the majority of my runs I have lost a few. I normally lose when the Moblin Fantocciniman heals the Fantoccini to full health one or more times during the fight. :Do not use area effect spells (-ga) you will also hit the Moblin Fantocciniman who will engage you also instead of dice rolling. ::Good luck! --Drinian